The Gun (retelling)
Scene 1 : Memorial Hospital (Neo-Natal Unit/Hall) Two weeks have passed. It has now been three weeks since Fallon's child has been born. Still upset over her unknown roots, she continues refusing to give a name to her baby. Scene 2 : Memorial Hospital (Elevator Area) Jeff asks Fallon when she plans on naming the child so he can get the birth certificate, she tells him he can name the child himself if it is so important to him. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Hall) Alexis is back from Acapulco. She wants to see Fallon but Joseph informs her that Fallon still does not want to see her. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Riding Ring) Blake finally talks to Fallon about the paternity issues. Fallon says she wants the blood test - she needs certainty. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Riding Ring) Blake forces Alexis to get Cecil to show up at Nick's office for a paternity test called HLA (human leukocyte antigen). Alexis assures Blake that the only contenders for Fallon's father is he and Cecil. Scene 6 : St Dennis Club Cecil has lunch with Alexis and tells her that he still loves her and that they should try again. It is revealed that Cecil and Alexis were dating in the 50's but Alexis met Blake and she accepted his marriage proposal after a few dates. Alexis was just so in love with Blake, but not anymore. Scene 7 : Idyllic spot Claudia is walking in some idyllic spot when she has visions of a little girl that looks like Lindsay when she was about the same age. The little girl runs towards her but she is catches by Cecil Colby. Claudia takes her gun from her purse and shoots Cecil. Then she realizes it was just an illusion. Scene 8 : Denver Carrington (Jeff's office) Jeff is surprised to see Claudia has she was supposed to be at Aspen - on holiday. She tells him that she is sure Lindsay is alive. She wants to find her. Scene 9 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Claudia finally tells Blake about Cecil's blackmailing. She insists to resign from Dnever-Carrington. She is ready to go to South America to find Lindsay. Blake convinces her to stay in Denver and that he will do all that he can to find out what happened and tell Claudia the truth - good or bad. Claudia agress to remain. Scene 10 : Memorial Hospital (Nick's office) The drawing of the blood goes well until Blake confronts Cecil about blackmailing Claudia. Cecil keeps insisting that Claudia was her own prostitute and did it on her own. Blake shows his appreciation by punching Cecil and calling him Claudia's pimp. Cecil vows revenge. Scene 11 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake is anxious about the results of the blood test. Krystle tries to confort him. Scene 12 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake notices that something is bothering Krystle. He wonders if it is because of Sammy Jo's departure. She says not It is because of Alexis. She wants her to leave the Carrington grounds. Blake promises Krystle to take care of Alexis after Fallon's child is out of the hospital. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Grounds) Blake is riding when he is joined by Andrew. Andrew (who is wearing his business suit!) informs Blake that Logan Rhinewood is the one who bought some of Denver Carrington's stock. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Hall/Library) Steven is desperate to find Sammy Jo. He overhears Joseph on the phone with a person he believes to be her and demands to know if that was his wife. He even pulls rank. Joseph refuses to budge. Then he asks Krystle if she got some news form Sammy. She does not. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Steven and Sammy Jo's bedroom) Joseph finally tells Steven where he could find Sammy Jo. She has gone off to Hollywood to make it big. Scene 16 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office)/Rhinewood's Living Room Blake manages to pay off Logan's man to get a face to face meeting. Scene 17 : St Dennis Club Krystle tries again to form a friendship with Claudia. But, the only thing Claudia is focused on is finding Lindsay. Krystle says she and Blake want Claudia to move back into the house, but Claudia is not interested. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Riding Ring) Tony informs Fallon that Blake is waiting for her. Scene 19 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) There is some good news with the blood test: Blake is Fallon's father after all. Scenes 20-21 : Photo Studio Steven finds Sammy Jo working with some sleazy photographer and claims that he cannot live without her. Sammy Jo tells Steven that Alexis offered her the money and even tried to get her to sign a paper saying the marriage was never consummated. Steven is hoping to bring Sammy Jo back, but Sammy Jo does not need Steven and the Carrington crumbs. She is staying in Hollywood. Scene 22 : Memorial Hospital (Hall) Fallon goes to Nick and tells him she owes him. She wants to pay him back. He tells her she can do something. One day, he spoke to her about his half-brother Gianni. Gianni hanged himself some months ago in an Iranian jail because a man called Rashid Ahmed put false charges on him. Nick wonders if Fallon knows him. Fallon says she heard of him, he helped Blake to get his tankers back. Nick wants to know where he is now. Fallon promises to find this information for him. Scene 23 : Denver Carrington (Secretary's office)/Carrington Mansion (Library) While working late at Denver-Carrington, a cable comes in and Claudia happens to read it. The cable says that the jeep was found and no bodies were found. A distraught Claudia tries to call Blake, but gets Krystle instead. Krystle tells her to remain but Claudia wants to be alone. Krystle calls Nick. Scene 24 : Carrington Jet Blake is on a roll. Andrew puts a damper on Blake's enthusiasm over this meeting. But Blake does not want to hear his advice. Scene 25 : Rhinewood's Living Room Logan Rhinewood calls Bonning and tells him to leave when Blake arrives. Scene 26 : Claudia's apartment Krystle and goes to Claudia herself. Krystle enters Claudia's apartment and tries to get her to come back to the mansion. When Krystle sees Claudia's gun, she believes that Claudia is going to kill herself. Claudia tells her not to worry, she is going to use it to kill Cecil. A struggle over the gun ensues and it goes off as Nick comes to the apartment. Nick opens the door and says "My God".